Nome de Estrela
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Ela não tinha nome de estrela, mas várias pairavam ao seu redor. Ela sabia ser a mistura de duas. Que não viveria sem elas. Uma veia invisível ligava as três irmãs à casa, ao sobrenome.Outras estrelas viriam, outras luas cheias passariam...


Nome de Estrela

Nota de Esclarecimento: Cada parágrafo, uma situação. Tudo foi intencionalmente desconstruído e o entendimento pode ser feito de várias formas. Espero que gostem.

"_A selva estava em chamas. O escorpião, vendo que não tinha chances de atravessar o rio sozinho, pediu ajuda ao sapo..."_ Por que você não para de chorar?_ Narcissa segurava o bebê nos braços sem saber ao certo o que fazer. "Lucius, onde está Lucius?" O marido estava quase sempre ausente. Faltava-lhe sempre uma peça... Sua cabeça começava a pesar, reflexo de várias noites mal dormidas. Apertava o menino nos braços... já não sabia quem tinha febre."Está ficando frio. Você está tão quente.." Não se importava com o trabalho, com a febre, com as noites sem dormir. Por que você não para de... _

Beijar... Ela não sabia como parar de beijá-lo. A boca dele parecia queimar na sua apenas com um leve toque."Porque você faz isso comigo...?"Sussurros inaudíveis. Aquele era o seu homem, nada nem ninguém mudaria aquilo. "Eu quero te ter..." Respostas nem sempre com perguntas. _Meu! Para sempre meu_... Sabia que naquela noite se tornaria mulher, não se importou nada. Estava nos braços de Lucius, sabia que o casamento seria arrumado me breve. Ela relaxou e se deixou levar pelas mãos que percorriam seu corpo, pelo cheiro da loção pós-barba que ele sempre usava. "Nunca vou me apaixonar..." Aquele passado tão presente lhe parecia ... _distante_. Ela que nem sabia que o amava. "Por quê?... comigo?"

_Uma menininha, loura e linda. As feições pareciam com a de um anjo... Bella a chamava. Insistente, imperiosa. Andie, ao seu lado, oferecia os braços para que ela segurasse... Estavam tão longe... Ela não sabia andar. Narcissa se equilibrou com dificuldade sobre os pesinhos roliços de criança. Tinha um ano? Talvez isso. "_O passado ficou para..._" A babá não prestava atenção nas três meninas. Seria demitida depois. Narcissa tinha medo, mas confiava nos grandes olhos de Bella. Ela dava passadas sem equilíbrio algum. Primeiros passos."_Minha primeira lembrança..._" Ela segurou em Bella, a mãe entrara no quarto, Andie beijava seu rosto contente. "Eu já sabia que ela..." Bella já sabia..._

Andie ia embora. Ela ouviu a briga com os pais, viu quando ela foi trancada no quarto. "_Era uma vez uma princesa presa em um castelo..." _Era uma vez uma Black fugindo pela janela do seu quarto. Narcissa olhava a irmã do seu quarto. Estava quase escondida. Ainda pensou em acenar, mas ela estava com raiva. Ela disse que jamais iria abandoná-la. "_Nunca minta para mim..._" Bella.. ela falaria com Bella pela manhã. "_Não há perdão..._" Sem perceber ela enxugou uma lágrima que caia no canto do olho. Sem saber o que era chorar de verdade... "_Eu vou te amar para sempre..._"

_Ela sentava com toda sua pompa. Estava tão bonita... Espalhava sorrisos pelo salão, deslumbrava pela sua beleza_. Já é uma mulher... Que linda mulher! _Não estava contente, estava quase apática. "Sorria, sempre!" Seu olhar se iluminou quando viu a irmã. Abraçou-a. Sorriu para o cunhado. _Bella, está linda! - Olha quem fala... _Havia mais alguém..._ Olá! Olhos frios, olhos tão bonitos... _"Será que conhecia esses olhos?" Sorria... Estava interessada._ Um prazer revê-la. - O prazer é todo meu. _Conhecia esses olhos frios..._ Acho que dispensam apresentações. _Bella sorria, trocando olhares com Rodolphus. Tinha algo em mente..._

Corria pela grama dando risadas. Bella e Andie também corriam com ela. Menina, loira, parecia um anjo bonito caído do céu. Abria o braços e parecia voar ... "_Sou um passarinho, mas não sei voar..." _... Só assim para ficar perto da estrelas! Minhas estrelas.... Estrelas! Por que só ela não tinha nome de estrela? _Pollux_, _Cygnus, Regulus, Sirius... Bellatrix.... Andromeda... _Narcissa não era estrela, não tinha nome de estrela. _Não era... _

_Fria. Estava tão fria. Prometera não entrar na Floresta, mas cruzara os dedos atrás das costas. _A Floresta... Seria eu quem desvendaria seus mistérios? _Não! Narcissa sentou-se aos pés de uma árvore, tentando se agasalhar com o casaco fino. Seu sangue parecia virar gelo. "Você não..." Ela queria, ela fazia, não se arrependia. A varinha estava quebrada, a testa ferida, os dedos roxos. "Se você não fosse tão idiota..." Começava a ter sono, escorou a cabeça nos joelhos. Não faria mal tirar um cochilo... _Faria?_ "Hoje eu vou ver as estrelas..." Olhos fechados... Estaria ela sonhando? Seus braços pareciam aquecidos. _Calor... _Uma respiração quente em seu rosto, o corpo sendo erguido. Ela não queria abrir os olhos. Encolheu-se um pouco mais. Calor e frio, era uma sensação tão estranha. Ela sentia as pálpebras pesadas, mas as ergueu. _Olhos tão frios, tão bonitos..._ Será que ela os conhecia? Os olhos pesaram e ela os fechou. Agora sabia porque a Floresta era Proibida para os alunos até o terceiro ano._

Ela idolatrava o avô. Ele era tão bonito, tinha a barba tão bonita... _Quando eu crescer quero ter uma barba igual a sua. _O velho sorria escutando o que a neta dizia em seu colo. _Tão bonito!_ Parecia um bebê em um berço. Bella estava quieta em um canto, Andie chorava no quarto. "Tão pequena... Não entende..." Ela sorria. Todos estavam ali para ver o avô dormir. Ela adorava aquilo. Quando ele acordasse, ela pediria mais uma história. O avô estava cansado e dormia em um berço. _Posso ter um berço assim? _Ela pode até ouvir a risada do avô quando a mãe a tirou da sala.

_Ela sentiu primeiro o cheiro, a loção pós-barba. Depois os braços que abraçavam os dois. "Você vai parar de chorar..." Lucius acabara de chegar. As pernas fraquejavam. O menino estava sendo mais seguro pelo abraço do que pelos braços finos que antes o aqueciam. _O que Draco tem?_ Lucius era um pai preocupado. "Saudades..." Beijava levemente o topo da cabeça de Narcissa e pegou o filho de seus braços. "Ele não parava...." Ela não falava, emudecida. O homem saiu do quarto, voltando alguns minutos depois com o menino calmo. "Eu nunca vou ser... Desculpa..." O bebê estava no berço, dormira. _Desculpa, você precisa de cuidados_. Lucius pegou a mulher, que até àquela hora estava parada no mesmo lugar, no colo. "Desculpa..." Ela não falava..._

Era a primeira vez que via as duas irmãs juntas depois que Andie saíra de casa. Ela estava tão bonita. "Uma estrela nova brilha... brilha..." . Ela abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha tantas saudades. _Queria tanto que o tempo voltasse_. Seria ela a mesma Narcissa de antes? _Queria ver as duas juntas.... _"Queria tanto..." Andie brilhava.... _Estrelas... _O que acontecera? Estrela em ascensão... _"As duas juntas.... " _A estrela parecia maior.... Dois corpos ocupavam um mesmo lugar no espaço.

_Odiava Hogwarts. Ela queria que aquela escola não existisse. Uma ano ela lhe tirava Bella e agora queria até Andie! Quem deu autorização para tirarem suas estrelas? "Você vai um dia..." Ela não queria ir para lá! Ela queria ficar no seu quarto, com as irmãs, as estrelas. Entrou no quarto de Andie com o rosto vermelho. Chorava. Bella estava lá. As três se abraçavam, só Narcissa chorava. Por que ela tinha que ficar sozinha? "Medo do escuro..." Só por que...? "Nunca vou te deixar!" Ela não queria... _Nunca seria estrela.

Ela parecia uma lua cheia. Nunca estrela, sempre lua. Minguante, nova, crescente. Lua cheia. Que raiva! Queria ser estrela. Andromeda, Bellatrix... elas eram estrelas. Até o traidor era estrela, e que injusto, a estrela que mais brilha. "Faça um pedido..." É mentira! Narcissa queria ser estrela, não a lua. Agora, lua cheia, uma estrela crescia dentro dela. "Estrelinha, estrelinha..." Ela cantava para estrela. Amava aquilo que aos poucos se desenvolvia dentro de si. Orgulhosa, feliz... "Quero que... Dragão... Draco... Serpente" Lucius concordava. Concordaria com tudo. Estavam tão felizes...

Wingardium Leviosa_. Como seus colegas achavam aquilo tão difícil? Era um feitiço tão bobo. Como tarefa de casa: treinar algo que ela sentia dominar. Aquilo lhe parecia ridículo!_ Wingardium Leviosa_. Repetia e algo flutuava, era divertido. _Wingardium Leviosa. _Repetia e seus pensamentos flutuavam. Olhou para os lados. Olhos tão frios, tão sorriu, ele sorriu de volta. Quem ele seria? Era mais velho, andava sempre com Bella. _Lucius Malfoy, sua tonta! _Depois perguntaria a ela quem era aquele de olhos tão bonitos. Ele apontou a varinha e o copo que ela flutuava caiu. _Tão bonitos...

Narcissa visitava a irmã. Não vivia sem aquilo. Horas e horas... conversas. Ela sabia que Bella também ia ali, talvez as duas conversassem. _O que tem feito? Tantas coisas..._ _Eu deveria te mostrar... _"Saudades... " Ela queria que o tempo voltasse. Queria ainda ser uma criança; Elas eram tão parecidas e tão diferentes. Narcissa sorria enquanto a irmã lhe mostrava... As duas sorriam, não estavam completas. _Falta uma estrela antiga no meu luar..._ "Faça o que tiver..."

_Informações cruzadas. Gritos, risos e despedidas. Narcissa sorria para as roupinhas na vitrine. Barulhos, gritos, medo. Não sorria mais. Pensou em entrar na loja, já era tarde. Abraçou o ventre enorme. Caiu... escuro. "Eu não..." Vazia, sem estrela, sem brilho, sem nada. "Imatura!Propensa a loucuras!" Raiva, ela realmente não merecia ser uma estrela. Seca! "Você não..." Olhos fechados, escuridão, raiva... ela quase sentia o cheiro de morte... Choro. Alto, forte, sentido. Ela abriu os olhos. Lucius tentava, desajeitado, calar o bebê. _Ela precisa descansar... _Repetia baixinho, como uma música. Outras lágrimas, alivio! "Eu nunca serei... Desculpa." Olhos tão frios, tão bonitos... Risos, lágrimas, beijo, alegria. Sua estrela, serpente, dragão, Draco. "Eu te perdôo..." Ela nunca se perdoaria._

Ela sorria para o quadro do avô e esse também sorria para ela. Moldura dourada, esmeraldas cravejadas. Pollux Black, tinham escrito embaixo. Para ela era só bobô. A barba não estava tão bonita, bonita era no corpo de verdade do avô, como ela lembrava tão bem. Ele lhe parabenizava pelas boas notas na escola; dizia que ela não deveria prender os cabelos, pois era mais bonita com eles soltos; mandava tomar cuidado com os colegas e disse que não a queria ver com namorados. Ela ria... era muito nova para aquilo. Queria ser pega no colo, queria uma outra história. _Contar-te-ei uma história e pegar-te-ei no colo assim que chegares no céu. Tem um lugar para sua estrela pertinho da minha.- Eu não sou uma estrela, bobô. _Aquilo a deixava tão triste. Somente ela não tinha nome de estrela. _Você é uma estrela, Narcissa. Tua estrela não está no nome, mas a em teu peito..._ Ela sorriu. Se o avô falava ela acreditava. Aquela noite ela atravessou sem medo o Corredor Amaldiçoado. Segurava o coração com força, com medo que a estrela escapasse.

_Ela olhava para o teto do quarto contente. Uma estrela grande estava pregada lá. Narcissa era o nome da estrela. Ela sorria mais e mais. Presente. De Andie e Bella. Ao lado a sua estrela, _só sua_, existiam mais duas. Andromeda e Bellatrix. Aquela noite ela não dormiria. Tinham estrelas nos seu teto, estrelas só suas. Presentes das suas estrelas... Ela era uma estrela. Ela sorria. Suas estrelas, diferente das estrelas pregadas no quarto da Andie, essas não eram vivas... Suas estrelas, suas... estrelas vivas... O sol raiava e as estrelas não paravam de brilhar. Ela dormiu sorrindo. Era uma estrela..._

Bella balançava os pés, entediada. O sapatinho de rosto com saltinho ficava tão bonito nela. Andie lhe puxou pelo braço até debaixo da mesa. Ela puxava o pé de Bella com delicadeza. As três brincavam embaixo da mesa sem medo de sujar os vestidos. "Bate palminha bate..." Se a mãe as visse ali... Aquilo era uma festa! Se Bella não podia correr pelos jardins então elas ficariam com Bella embaixo da mesa.

_Ela não tinha nome de estrela! Raiva! Tinha estrelas no coração... amava tanto, mais do que lhe foi permitido amar... Ela olhava o céu e esperava. Sorria... Ela era uma Black. Pegou sua capa, cansou de esperar, aparatou. Largo... número... Era seu lar, sua casa. Sorria. Bella sorria para ela. Andie acenava do jardim. Bella pegou-as pelas mãos e as três entraram na casa... Sorria... Poeira, mofo, escuridão... Os gritos da tia ecoavam no salão. Elas não ligavam. Estavam felizes, em casa. Não importaria o tempo que passasse. Malfoy, Lestrange ou Tonks, Comensais da Morte ou Ordem da Fênix. Eram elas as três Black. Acima de tudo isso, acima de qualquer outra estrela. _

"_Sorria sempre..." Sua estrela está no coração... _


End file.
